far_landsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mikul Fœr
Mikul Fœr is the personal Huskarl to Ser Jayden Karalis. He is a native of the Eastern parts of Central, and grew up in the forest nearby. Mikul is idealistic, believing that the forests of Trepheon should be left untouched by humanity, unless to get very basic materials. He is considered by some to be eccentric, as he believes he can hear the trees speak. Biograpy Early Life Mikul was born in the Central Castletown in 327 PD to rich merchants. He grew up rather distant from his father, but his mother cared for him. In 234, a brother was born called Valdemar. Upon the birth of Valdemar, Mikul was taken by his father to the Woods in the East of Central and told him, "You must protect these Woods in the name of Central. We will return, one day." And like that, he was alone. During his abandonment in the Forest, he learnt to craft materials out of animal-bone, such as bows and blunt weapons. He very occasionally headed to the nearby town to trade. It was around this time he began to hear the trees talk. Whether it was due to growing up in isolation which made him hear voices, or whether the trees actually began to speak to him, it made Mikul become hostile to other humans, seeking companionship with the trees. Joining Central Mikul was in the nearby town when he heard a recruiter shouting that they were recruiting people to become Rangers for Central. He signed up, and became a Central ranger. Mikul's primary job was hunting bandits in the forest, and since he knew the forest like the back of the hand, he excelled in the job. Eventually he won an award for Valour in the Service of Central, being awarded a Torc which he still wears around his neck. It was here that he was reunited with Valdemar, who became a Harrions Guard. Due to his families new allegiance to the King, he became a devout supporter of the Farlon dynasty. Black Knight Siege When the Black Knights took over Central, Valdemar assisted evacuating the Royal Family out of the Castletown while the Black Knights crowned their leader as King. Mikul assisted in Battle of Holland by stalking through the Hollish woods to get the drop on the enemy. His brother was awarded for his service, and this was where Mikul witnessed Albert Karalis. In awe at how the Knight fought, he continued to admire him. The Central Rebellion When Conwyn went mad and locked himself inside the Keep, along with the Harrions Guard, Mikul was reluctant to join the Rebellion. A loyalist at heart, he only joined as to possibly make a peaceful resolution to the conflict. While marching with other Central soldiers, Captain Daeolin openly insulted the Mad King, and Mikul made a rebuttal to the claims. Gaining distasteful looks from all around him, he left the rebellion. He refused to participate in the Central Siege, and upon hearing of what happened, he was deeply saddened by the death of Valdemar. After Central was destroyed, he went to assist the wounded. Seeing Corra, Captain of the Harrions Guard, he attempted to help her escape. Seeing Daeolin going after her, he held him back to allow her to escape. Digging through the rubble, he found the battered corpse of Valdemar. Burying him on the hill he was left by his father, he returned home. The Treason of Middenham Mikul joined Collicham, as Head Archer. It was here he befriended Jayden Karalis, Albert's son. Once he saw Gregory declare himself, "King in the Wood" his new rebellious feelings began to stir. Afterwards, when most of Central was unified under his banner, he openly voiced his displeasure with the new King, viewing him as not legitimate. Mikul dropped a medallion with the symbol of Middenham down a well, much to Ser Wallen Drute's displeasure. With the assistance of Jayden, he escaped Collicham to the East. Now viewed as a traitor, it would be a long time before he could return home. Mercenary in the East Dwelling the East, he became a hired guard for farmers to protect their farms. It was rather low-paying, and he slept below the stars in a sleeping bag made of lamb fur. A rather unremarkable life from this point on, Mikul became a drunkard, drowning his sorrows in whatever drink he could get his hands on. The Easterners called him, "The Woodsman" due to his drunk singing of songs about the Forest. One day, the town crier burst into the den he was drinking in, along with some other lowlifes, shouting, "Middenham is no more! Gregory is dead! A New King has been chosen!" Upon hearing this, a now alcoholic Mikul began to attempt to turn his life around. Getting enough money to buy a Destrier, he rode into Adistone. Returning to Adistone Upon returning to his home, he reintroduced himself to Jayden, his friend. Shortly afterwards, a mancer by the name of Oliver Cromwell stole Jayden's horse. In the ensuing fight, the horse was killed and Jayden was wounded. Jumping into the fray, Mikul ran through one of the Eagleguard attempting to defend the Mancer. Instantly afterwards, the sky opened and Ulkuzar attacked Allenstein. Him and Jayden rode to Tanis, only to see the demon destroyed. It was here Mikul requested to become Jayden's Huskarl, to which he responded with a positive, "Of course, stay close." Disappearance After a few months as Jayden's Huskarl, he disappeared out of nowhere. It is not known where he disappeared to, but rumours of a lone man around the Western Woods began to circulate. Heads of Lizardkin, along with Western Soldiers, were often found left on rocks and put on spikes around the woods. Eventually, these were attributed to Mikul by a group of Lizardkin hunters seeing him in the act, before he fled. It is unknown for what purpose he was in the Western Forest for, but it was believed he was searching for "Wodan". One day, he staggered into Enthiour with wounds consistent of a Harali attack, and he was healed by an Adistone soldier. After that, he disappeared once more. Personal Beliefs Religion Mikul worships the Earth Spirits and was a Dahaerist most of his life, but now he mostly worships the Earth Spirits who inhabit the woods. He believes that Treefolk are the Earth Spirits most divine creation and he worships them above all else. Due to his eccentricity regarding the trees, his faith is often disregarded. This worship eventually progressed into the worship of a mythical Earth Spirit he calls "Wodan" who is supposedly the father of Ents and Dryads. Personality Mikul is rather cold in demeanour and unforgiving. He likes to get drunk and has a reputation as a bit of an asshole. To his close friends he is not as cruel, but his close friends number in the few. His only real friends are Eleonora Rosamund, Jayden Karalis and Alvis Firebeard. Race He dislikes most other races, but is known to dislike Elves the most, often calling them "Pointy Eared Bastards" to their faces. He is somewhat friendly (by his standards) towards other races from Hallmond. He thinks the Dwarves are worthy of respect and admiration, and the Gnomes are funny little fellows. He is extremely friendly with Dryads and Ents. He is unfriendly towards most Easterners and Westerners, but not based on Ethnicity. Mancers His opinion of Mancers is, surprisingly, not as bad as you'd expect. He hates Necromancers as they disturb the grave and he hates Telemancers due to how they can manipulate the mind, but otherwise he has no problem with other Mancers. Equipment Weapon Mikul wields a Steel Estoc, forged by Alvis Firebeard. Along with that, he has a sharp dagger in his boot, which he took off the corpse of Veniuk, an orc who attempted to kill Gregory Dolfray but failed, miserably. On occasion, he wields his bow made of animal bones, crafted into a wood like substance. He crafted the bow when he was 12 and living in the Forest. The bones are that of an Elks and a Bears.